


Orange Slice

by Nualie



Series: Gloomverse Valentines [8]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sharing a Bed, im sorry orange is sleepin the whole time due to a critical screentime failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: College AU. Yma wakes up somewhere unexpected... and embarrassing. Also kinda gayAnother Valentines request!
Relationships: Yma (Gloomverse)/Orange (Gloomverse)
Series: Gloomverse Valentines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279310
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Orange Slice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redmeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmeat/gifts).



Yma groaned, light infiltrating her dreaming brain against her wishes. 

Sunlight. Sunlight was so rude? She rolled over, searching for a pillow to shove over her head. Did she forget to close the blinds last night? 

She groped blindly, eyes screwed shut, only for her hand to reach something distinctly… hairy?    
  


What???

She shot up in shock, and was graced with the sight of Orange in a starfish position, long hair strewn all over the pillows. What what what w

She was lightly snoring still, not yet woken by the sunrise. Maybe for the best. Because Yma was sure that she wasn’t supposed to be here. Definitely not supposed to be waking up cuddled up to her project partner. The air thickened with her anxiety, but she couldn’t afford to break down in a panic now, so instead she crawled backwards veeeery slowly. 

Right. They had a chemistry project to complete. It had been agreed to meet at Orange’s place, because Yma did not want her sister subjected to explosion-induced property damage. And then there had been… alcohol? She had a killer headache.

Ylil was going to be  _ so _ disappointed in her. And worried. God, she hadn’t even called to tell her she would be staying over the night— given that she  _ hadn’t meant to stay the night at all _ — Orange was never going to let it go either. The whole university was going to know by sunset and they were all going to call her horrible, horrible things, assuming the worst, there were going to be rumors, no doubt made worse by Orange’s horrible rude roommate...

No wait. Calm down. Breathe. Orange probably wouldn’t recall that they both fell asleep (That was all that happened, right?). Green was most likely asleep. She could still just… scuttle back home unnoticed. She didn’t live in the dorms, no reason to meet someone on the way… yeah… 

Yma’s knee finally found air instead of bed, but in her distracted state, she yelped and almost toppled over the edge. She had to grip the sheets like a startled cat to hold on and not crumple to the floor—

Orange briefly stirred, and Yma froze up almost completely. 

Her unwitting tormentor looked much more peaceful than usual, asleep. Her eternal hair tie had been discarded. Yma didn’t remember ever seeing her with her hair down, and especially not with it spread over messy bed sheets and pillows, hands raised to head-level like she’d been ruthlessly pinned there. 

Pinned. Like a butterfly. For entomology, the study of insects. And not pinned. By Yma. For any reason whatsoever. That would have 0% been a thought that had crossed her mind while she looked at an insufferable project partner who just so happened to not be wearing a whole lot besides a black short sleeves shirt. Which was a little bunched up. Yma could see part of her stomach. Maybe she should straighten it out. This was very improper. And hot. ARGH. Improper and rude. Yma needed to get out of here. 

She quickly retrieved the few items that belonged to her—bag, books, chapstick, notebook, located her coat and shoes. She gave one last glance to the bed, considered doing Orange’s sleep schedule a favor and closing the blinds but... nah.

She tiptoed out instead. Closed the door. Okay. Should be far enough to shuffle around putting on shoes and coat. She pulled the strap of her back over her head. Okay. Her hair was a hopeless mess, and her clothes were crumpled and clearly not fresh, but she was presentable. 

The door creaked open, revealing her freedom. Once she got home— Ylil might not be awake yet. She could take a shower, pretend she’d just gotten home late… 

“Had fun last night?”

Yma jumped, covering her mouth in extremis to muffle a surprised noise. Oh no. Worst case scenario. Green. 

The newcomer searched her terrified expression and shrugged nonchalantly. “Clearly not enough fun.”

Yma grit her teeth, turned around, and ran, face burning.


End file.
